


My Love, Take Your Time (I'll See You On The Other Side)

by rlwrites



Series: The World Decided We Needed More Time [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, and i refuse to believe he's actually gone, because i am weak, steve is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: It lasts for years and years. As everything changes around her--technology advances, hairstyles evolve, evil rises and falls--being haunted by Steve Trevor is a constant.So that is why, when he finally does show up, she walks right past him.





	My Love, Take Your Time (I'll See You On The Other Side)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](https://conchord.tumblr.com/post/161678351369/teach-me-how-to-say-g-o-o-d-b-y-e) amazing and soul-crushing gifset on tumblr and couldn't get it out of my head so naturally i had to write a little ditty out before it drove me mad. so thanks to chloe, i am d e a d.

Diana learns that when something truly great is gone from life, taken away before it's time, the loss manifests itself in strange ways.

After she watched Steve disappear in an explosion of light in the darkest of midnight skies, she would see him everywhere. It was her own way of grieving, she supposes, but she'd see the flash of his eyes in a crowd and damn near make a fool of herself tracking him down only to discover they belonged to a stranger. She'd hear a man laugh in the movie theatre and her body would go cold until she gathered enough courage to turn around and discover that it wasn't him.

She'd see him in the crinkle-eyed smile of an older man in the museum, she'd see him in the proud, strong posture of a soldier walking on the street, she'd see him in Sameer and Charlie and The Chief. And late at night, after she'd worked and worked and worked herself to the bone, when she brushes her teeth in front of the bathroom mirror and doesn't have anything else to distract her, she sees him there in the sadness that swims in her deep brown eyes. And then later on in her dreams.

It lasts for years and years. As everything changes around her--technology advances, hairstyles evolve, evil rises and falls--being haunted by Steve Trevor is a constant.

So that is why, when he finally does show up, she walks right past him.

"Hi, Diana."

He's leaning against the wall of her apartment building looking exactly the same as the day he left her, minus the snug jeans and crisp, blue button-up.

She waves and greets him, even makes it into the foyer before it hits her and stops her dead in her tracks. _It can't be..._

She's back out the door and gaping in front of him only a second later.

"Steve?"

"Well, that went about how I imagined it."

She is drawn closer but cannot bring herself to touch him, hands hovering over his arms, his chest, his cheeks. She doesn't know what she wants to do, or if this is even real. She could be dreaming.

But then Steve steps forward, brings a hand of his own up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear and smiles softly. It's so much, so corporeal, that it can't be in her mind. She nuzzles into his hand, suddenly overcome with a joy and hopefulness that makes her exhaustion instantly disappear.

"Steve," she says, her voice shaky, and she must be crying because Steve is wiping tears away. "I can't believe you're here right now... _how_ are you..."

"Later," he whispers, ducking his head. "I've been waiting an eternity to do this again."

He kisses her, soft and sweet and so so perfect, but it doesn't last long because they both can't stop smiling.

"Are you really here?" she asks against his lips, because she still can't quite believe it. It's his eyes and his voice and his smile but life has tricked her before.

"Yeah," he sighs, "I just needed a little time to get back to you."

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for indulging. i know it's short but i'm entertaining the notion of continuing this in short little random spurts. let me know if that's a thing you think it should do. 
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr [@josiegrossey](http://josiegrossey.tumblr.com/). (it's my sideblog so...)


End file.
